Identity theft and on-line fraud have become widespread problems in the United States. Each year, many adults in the U.S. have their identities stolen and numerous accounts are compromised, leading to significant losses as a result of identity theft. While the fraud losses themselves are significant, even more worrisome has been the negative impact to enterprises whose consumers have been victim to these breaches. Account churn, lower transaction volume, and even lower stock prices have made the extent of the losses hard to bear for most enterprises.
Weak authentication has led to Internet identity theft, phishing, and on-line financial fraud. As more consumers use computers and mobile devices for shopping, managing their finances, and accessing health care information, the risk of fraud and identity theft increases. Because of the impact of identity theft and on-line fraud on on-line businesses, more and more enterprises are evaluating authentication and security options for their on-line consumer base. This trend to improve security has also been driven by regulatory guidance related to strengthening authentication and security measures.
Fraud detection systems utilize methods and systems to authenticate users in order to secure employee and business-partner access to corporate networks and applications. The risk of enabling unauthorized access to corporate assets justifies the investment and change in behavior needed to deploy strong authentication. Fraud prevention thus enables the enterprise to make a fairly straightforward risk/reward evaluation. However, because these enterprise solutions have been designed for lower volume deployments, utilizing them for securing consumer applications is not entirely feasible. Scaling these enterprise authentication solutions to millions of users in a cost effective manner is nearly impossible.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method to improve identity protection for consumers and prevent fraud in on-line transactions.